Constellations
by BurningAzureComet
Summary: A new threat is emerging from the expanse of space.. Will Steven and the Crystal Gems be able to beat it alone? [First FanFiction, please give constructive criticism!]
1. Escape Part I

**Authors Note: Before I start, I just want to make people aware that I will be posting chapters infrequently but I will try to aim for each weekend. ~Azure**

* * *

Homeworld. A gleaming metropolis created in the massive expanse of space, for the survival of Gems and its economy. The size of Homeworld is colossal, even rivalling the size of our very own star, the Sun. It isn't planet shaped, it wasn't formed like Earth. Homeworld is much more organised than Earth, almost perfect. Homeworld is split into different sections which is dictated by a different leader- like Earth, but different in a way. Since Gems don't eat or need to sleep, this planet is a burst of activity. At the moment, there is no way to classify which section of Homeworld is where, so Gems have used the colour of the ground to determine where they are.

However, this perfect paradise is not so perfect as you would've thought, because, just like humans, Gems have different sets of ethics. This caused a great war, gems were getting smashed because they heard about the plans to create artificial gems. The Kindergarten, they'd named it. In the Blue Section, where most of Homeworlds ships were being created, a group of rebels had managed to break from Homeworld's security.

"Rose! Watch out!"

The familliar shrill voice she'd heard so many times now alerted her that something was coming- fast. She readied her sword and shield prepared to defend the small amount of Gems that would leave Homeworld. A orange figure appeared through the smoke from the hangar. Jasper. "You have no place here, if you rebel here on homeworld. Afraid I can't let you leave, you already know too much about the project." Rose flinches. Pearl speaks out. "That Homeworld 'project' is inhumane! You can't set what a Gem looks like before they even come into existence!" She draws her spear and gets into a fighting stance. "Rose, go! Take the other Gems with you and don't look back!" Rose nodded in understanding. She knew Pearl had a plan and ran off to the ship.

Jasper ran headfirst into Pearl, taking her by surprise. Pearl only just managed to escape the force of being crushed into the hangar wall. The ship started taking off. Pearl flipped onto Jasper's back, still wielding her spear and stabbing Jasper clear in the back of the chest. It wasn't enough to make her retreat into her gem, she'd survived worse than that.

Pearl made 'the face' like she always makes when she knows she did something right. You know the one. Jasper growls and she attempts to charge at the already leaving ship. Pearl blocks her with her spear. "Focus, keep your eyes on me. I'm the one you need to worry about." Pearl was speaking with Jasper, taunting her. "Shut up and fight, gem!" She was worrying now; she didn't want to upset the Homeworld Authority. She summoned her helmet and turned around to face Pearl. "Let's finish this then." Pearl said, still taunting.

Rose sighed, she'd froze up again after hearing about the Kindergarten. She decided to check who was on the ship. She clicked a button which set the spaceship to autopilot and went to the main area of the ship. There was.. A very young pair of Gems that were coloured red and blue, a purple gem, and another blue gem. Minus Pearl. Her hair was in the way of her face, she brushed it away and turned to face one of the blue gems. "Everyone here, listen to me. We are on this ship for a reason: be it fate or accident, and now we flee from the place we grew up. We will trek through the unknown and beat the Homeworld to sense!" The blue gem called out: "And how are we going to prepare for the second part of the war?" Her answer was simple, needed no further explanation, and resonated through the entire ship.

"Earth."

* * *

 **Well, I thought this first chapter turned out well! Please be sure to rate and review so I know how you thought I did. See you in the next chapter! ~Azure**


	2. Escape Part II

**Heyo FanFiction peoples, I'm back with the second chapter of Constellations! It took a bit longer than I first anticipated, but it's out now at least. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pearl was out of breath, metaphorically speaking, trying to keep up with Jasper. The fatal blow which should have made Jasper retreat into her gem, didn't. What was the deal with that? "Heh, you and the other rebels haven't even got any clue what's going to hit them!" "Remember, your attention is with me!" Jasper snarled at this comment. Furiously. "Stop trying to off balance me!" She rushes again towards Pearl, this time aiming for her gem. Pearl notices this and blocks her with the hilt of her spear. Pearl rushes, this time, finding an opening and deals another heavy blow with her spear, Jasper recoils with pain, still not wanting to lose to… Whatever this gems name was. She didn't care. She wanted the rebels captured. Her leg swung upwards and she gathered every single piece of strength she had to bring her leg down with a swing that shook the entire galaxy. Pearl was immediately knocked out. She couldn't retreat into her gem. She must keep fighting. For her. For Rose.

Rose Quartz was retreating. She couldn't risk any more gems being destroyed. The small crew on the escape ship was not even a quarter of a proper team. But it was a start. She moved back into the control room, satisfied she'd explained her point. She tuned into the small one way radio to Homeworld. There was a green gem. "You have been warned once, defective gems, we will not tolerate mutiny. We are not giving second chances here. We will shoot you down without hesitation. Weapons logistics have already been calculated, you'll be shot down in the next thirty minutes." The communications burst into static. "Console, enter hyperspace for galaxy 0121 and calculate any NSOs within 30 radius." The console spat out a bunch of code and countless other results came flying down the screen.

"People!" She shouted, panicking once again. "We're gonna be shot down! Get into defensive positions!" Inaudible whispering could be heard from the back of the ship. "Don't argue, just do it!" The small blue gem rushed to the cockpit. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay back!" The small gem brushed her hair away and stared right at her. She saw that she had future vision- rare in a gem like a sapphire. Rose understood and let her take charge. "Are all of you in defensive positions?!" "Augh!" An angered cry could be heard from the back. "I can't wait! This is too tense! I'm going to blow some steam off!" The first of the missiles started.

The small red gem opened the hatch and was launched forward by the acceleration of the ship. "Take… THIS!" The first missile was hit by a massive force – Ruby, to be exact. "Augh! Take this!" She raged blindly at the waterfall of missiles, heating up faster than the average supernova. Controlled, of course, otherwise the ship would be engulfed in scorching white flames. Probably. The massive torrent of missiles trickled down to a raindrop under Ruby's extraordinary rage. Rose's eyes reflected the twinkle of the remnants of the onslaught. "Amazing…" She muttered under her breath. Maybe this was better than she originally thought.

"Peridot reporting. First command was broken, launching second command to combat. Using units 3, 7, 8, 2. The members of the ship is made of 0142RQ, 3543R, 3576S, and an unrecognised gem." She tapped and slid the audio icon and sent it to the mainframe. "Stupid clods... When will I get a break?" She had a new notification. This was rare. She opened it out of pure curiosity. "*static* replying. The statuses of 3R and 6S have confirmed future vision and severe temperature fluctuations. Please skip to command three, with command 2-7 as well. Over."

"Command 2-7? You're needed on duty. The rest stay there."

The blue figure stepped into a spaceship and sped off, trying to catch up with the rebel ship. "Commencing attack sequence 03-12-21-19-20-05-18."

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious figure? What's happened to Pearl? Why do I suddenly feel the need to create random rhetorical questions now? None of those questions and more chapter 3 of Constellations! ~Azure**


End file.
